You are my Everything
by Aurora Hargreaves
Summary: What happens when Luka and Luze have a relationship and their parents find out? It isn't just about being used, but being loved and it is considered true love.  Rated M for language and scenes. LukaxLuze.


**Aurora:** I really can't wait for everyone to read this!

**Luka:** I know Yuki. *smiles* Now, where is Luze?

**Luze:** I'm right here! *stands next to Luka*

**Aurora:** Luka sweetie, could you do the disclaimer?

**Luka:** Sure. Yuki doesn't own the characters in _Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru, a.k.a Uraboku_,except our parents who are Original Characters.

**Luze:** Dang, our anime title is long!

**Aurora:** *sighs* Hey, but at least there is good things that happen in it.

**Both Luka and Luze:** True.

You Are My Everything

The night was cold, yet also warm to the man waiting around the corner wearing a black military uniform, his long hair tied up with white ribbon, while the two strands were left down by his ears, and the cap shielded his amethyst eyes. He stood in attention until he felt someone watching him from behind.

"I didn't think you'd wait for me Luze," the person whispered as Luze froze slightly.

"I didn't think you'd show up Older Brother," he answered as Luka smiled.

At this moment, Luka wore his sleeveless black jacket held closed by a cross, black biker arm warmers, black leather pants, and black combat suede shoes. His silver eyes shone in the moonlight, while his hair was cut close to his neck, a bit shorter than Luze's style, and on his left ear was a cuff earring, while just above it was the jeweled ruby stud that held his sword. Because of the jacket, Luze could see the 'Brand Zess' mark on Luka's upper arm.

"Of course I would, since I'd never leave you out here waiting for me my dear Luze," he explained as they walked home.

"What did _he_ have you do today?" Luze asked as he held Luka's hand and smiled at him.

Luka squeezed Luze's hand affectionately. "He just had me hunt down some troublesome Mid-villains," he replied as Luze tried to calm his racing heart because of the worry he held for Luka as he served under the Demon King.

As if sensing his worry, Luka whispered, "I'll be okay Luze, don't worry my love."

Before Luze could answer to Luka's statement, they reached the house, and Luka opened the front doors and made his way to the stairs. "Are you coming Luze?" Luka asked, snapping Luze from his thoughts, as he stopped at the front doorstep.

The real question that Luka wanted to voice, was _'do you want to stay with me tonight?'_ was hidden behind his innocent question as Luze followed him inside, and up the stairs.

"I'm coming," he answered…which really meant; _'Of course I'll stay with you…you're the only one who can make me _lose_ myself Luka.'_

Once Luze made it to the top of the stairs where Luka was waiting, he was grabbed roughly and shoved up against the wall. "You should already know to hurry up Luze, besides; you are in the military, aren't you?" He whispered seductively as Luze shivered from Luka touching his cheek.

As Luka sucked on his collarbone, Luze had to hold in a moan that was threatening to break free of his being. "Luka, please dear brother, stop teasing me," he pleaded as Luka carried him to his room, and shut the door.

"My beloved Luze, I always keep telling you that I_ love _a man in uniform, especially if it's you," Luka explained as he placed Luze onto his bed that was covered with blood red satin sheets, bordered with white trim and watched him as he lay down on amethyst silk pillows while pulling on the string that was connected to the silver midnight canopy, and at the same time, proceeded to strip Luze of his military uniform…as he joined him on the bed.

"Really, are you sure?" Luze wondered as he watched Luka unbutton his jacket, and shirt then toss them both one on top of the other in one fluid motion onto the office chair by the oak desk, that were both located on the other side of the room, while he kicked off his shoes and placed his cap on the nightstand.

"Of course I'm sure," Luka replied as he gave his twin a chaste kiss on the lips as he watched Luze quickly strip him of his jacket and proceeded to suck mercilessly on his collarbone as a quick punishment for earlier.

"Luze, what are you doing?" Luka asked as Luze looked up at him with a lustful gaze of wanting.

Once Luze didn't answer, the bell went off in Luka's head. _Someone's really impatient, and I'm not the only one, _he thought to himself as Luze made his way south and unbuttoned Luka's pants and pulled the zipper down with his teeth, but as Luze did that, Luka had already stripped Luze of his pants and underwear simultaneously, while Luze pulled off Luka's underwear with his teeth, both of them were not exposed to the cool air.

"You're rushing Luze," Luka commented to Luze as he started to slowly pump his twin's erect member and planted butterfly kisses all over his body.

"Luka, please stop teasing me," Luze whined as he tried to buck his hips up to meet Luka's hand to tell him that he wanted more, but Luka held him down as he now started to suck on Luze's member, which started to drive his twin crazy with lust and desire to be taken by his brother right this minute!

Luka only chuckled. "I know, but I have to make you feel good, don't I?" He asserted as he let go of Luze's member with a slight _pop_, which caused him to whimper in loss.

"See what I mean my dear Luze? If I don't, you won't be satisfied," he confirmed as Luze took advantage of this moment as he pulled Luka towards him and started to assault his body with heated kisses which started to make the older twin reconsider if he should be on the bottom or not tonight, by how Luze was acting at the moment.

As if reading his mind, Luze asked, "Do you want me to top you tonight my beloved Luka?" He whispered, "I haven't pleased you like this allweek, have I?"

Now, Luka realized that his body was reacting to the way that Luze was seducing him, and it was true that his twin hadn't been dominant since the beginning of the week, because he himself had been the one pleasing Luze. "Well, it's true that you haven't, so if you want to be on top tonight, I don't mind," Luka confessed as he heard his voice being laced with pure lust, and while desire was taking over his mind, his beloved twin had flipped their positions.

Luze didn't waste any time as he prepared his older brother, but a bit more in a torturous way. "I want to hear you beg my dear," he commanded as he licked Luka's rock hard member, and then started to suck on it very, very, very, very slowly.

The pain of not finding release fast enough was the right way to make Luka _beg _for Luze to please him…they found that out the second night that the younger twin _wished_ to please his brother. "Luze…please stop…stop teasing me…ugh…I can't take it anymore, so just fuck me!" Luka hissed in lust as he watched his twin lick at the pre-cum that was starting to drip from his member as clouded silver eyes met lusty amethyst.

"As you wish my dear," he answered as he finished his work on Luka's now hard member.

Without warning or preparation, Luze thrust deep into Luka as they both screamed simultaneously at the sudden heated contact. For Luka, it was because of the intrusion, and Luze, because of how tight his twin was. "Do you like it?" Luze inquired as he started to hit Luka's prostate dead on as his twin whimpered and moaned in pure pleasure.

"I'll take that you like what I'm doing to you," the younger clarified as Luka turned around and kissed him.

"Harder Luze…please love, I want more," he insisted as Luze gave him what he wanted, while also roughly kissing him, bruising rose red lips in the process.

To Luze, his twin's pleas and submissive acts turned him on even more as he drove harder and deeper into Luka's very being. "I'm so close love, how about you?" He asked as his twin as their eyes met.

In a barely audible whisper, Luka replied, "the same, actually."

Once Luze heard the answer, he started to pump his twin's neglected member in time to his thrusts and with two more snaps of his hips, both twins came simultaneously, screaming the other's name in pure ecstasy.

Luze watched Luka as he tried to get his breath back after their fun. "How are you feeling dear heart?" He wondered as Luka just licked him clean, as he did the same for Luka.

"I'm fine, but you do know how to torture me, you know?" Luka remarked as Luze hugged him.

"I only act how you want me to act, so if you want me to be your lover, I will be," Luze confirmed as Luka kissed him.

"Of course I want you as my lover my dear Luze," he whispered as Luze smiled faintly.

"What's with that face?" Luka asked as Luze looked away from him.

"If Mom and Dad find out about us, then what do we do?" Luze wondered as Luka smiled.

"I won't let them hurt you, I'll save you if they do," he answered as Luze held him close.

"I know you will Luka, besides I trust you," he whispered as his twin nuzzled him.

"It's a good thing that Mom and Dad are out of town for a while," Luze commented as Luka ruffled his hair.

"I know, because if our relationship started while they were here, we'd really be dead," he confirmed as he pulled Luze down next to him and snuggled his twin.

"I love you Luka," Luze whispered as he fell asleep next to his twin.

"I love you too Luze," Luka replied as he held his twin close, closed his eyes, and fell into a peaceful dream.

Luka woke up to Luze shifting next to him. "Luze, don't you have work today?" He asked groggily.

"No, I don't. Aren't you supposed work today?" Luze retorted, sounding just as tired.

When Luka didn't answer, it occurred to Luze that it was a good thing. "Wait, so that means I get you all to myself, don't I?" He questioned as Luka nuzzled him.

Luka just purred in satisfaction. "Yeah, that does mean you get me all to yourself, and we can do whatever you want," he whispered.

"So does that mean that you're going to just spoil me again?" Luze wondered as Luka smiled as he sat up.

"What do you mean 'again,' because honestly I always spoil you no matter what the circumstances are," he explained as Luze hugged him.

"I know. So, can we go into town today?" Luze asked hopefully as they both got out of bed and got dressed.

"Sure, and like a told you a few minutes ago, _we can do whatever you want_," Luka answered as Luze finished buttoning his shirt, and practically jumped over the bed then tackled Luka to the floor.

"Luze, we can do this later, so save the excitement for tonight, alright?" Luka asked as he gave Luze a quick French kiss and pulled him to his feet.

"Okay, whatever you say," he whispered seductively as those words alone sent shivers down Luka's spine.

After breakfast, the twins made their way into town, with Luze dragging Luka everywhere, because apparently, there were a lot of 'errands' that needed to be done.

"Okay, is there anything else that we need to pick up?" Luka wondered as he carried a stacking multitude of boxes and bags as they started to walk home.

"No, that's about it, and it isn't much," he answered as Luka stared at him in disbelief at the fact that Luze said that this wasn't 'much' at all…honestly, he was the one carrying it, not his twin!

"Yeah, you're right about that. What in the heck is in these things anyway?" Luka questioned as Luze smirked at him.

" It's a surprise Luka, so don't worry, you'll see soon enough," Luze replied as they walked into the house.

_I hope so, or else you are so _screwed _Luze_, he thought to himself as his thoughts started to run amok with what he was _planning_ to do to Luze tonight… "I just know that I'll make you scream in pleasure tonight my dearest," he whispered under his breath as he set the boxes and bags down in Luze's room.

That night, Luze went through the bags and pulled out black skinny jeans with a loop chain that crossed from the front to the back, with a gothic cross design that also had a blue rose in the middle, a gray-purple tank top, and black three inch heeled ankle boots that were held closed by a gold buckle strap. "Perfect," he whispered as he laid them out on his bed and took a quick shower first.

As Luka sat down to read one of the books off of his shelf, he heard a knock at the door. "Come in Luze, you don't have to knock," he called as Luze walked in and closed the door.

As Luka surveyed Luze from head to toe, he was speechless…could his twin look any sexier? Truth be told, shopping actually did the trick.

"Are you speechless sweetie, or are you just imagining what you're going to do to me now?" Luze wondered as Luka grabbed him and shoved him onto the bed.

Luka just pounced on him. "Both actually, since the clothes you shop for actually make you sexier," he purred as he began to suck on Luze's collarbone.

Luze could only moan in response.

"When did you order all of this anyway?" Luka asked as he started to strip Luze of his clothes and threw them into a pile across the room in no time flat.

"I put them on hold two weeks ago," Luze answered as he did the same to Luka and threw his clothes into the pile as well.

"I like it, you should wear them more often," he complimented as he untied the ribbon that held Luze's hair up.

"There's more from where those came from, so I think I'll be keeping you entertained for a while," Luze answered as Luka started to trail butterfly kisses all over every inch of Luze's body.

"That's good, but I think I want to enjoy you as you are now," Luka commented as he kissed Luze, while his hand made its way down to stroke between his thighs.

Even though it was close to being silent, Luka could hear Luze whimper…it was music to Luka's ears. "How badly do you want me Luze? You have to tell me, or else I won't do anything," he clarified as Luze looked at him with pure lust and desire taking over him.

"I want you to just _fuck_ me senseless, that's how _badly_ I want you!" Luze confirmed and to back up the statement, he took Luka's hard member into his mouth and started to deep throat him.

"As you wish Luze," he whispered as he thrust straight into Luze, making him cry out in pain and pleasure at the same time.

In between the beginning haze of pleasure, Luze just finally realized that the ribbon he used earlier was gone, until he felt an uncomfortable tightening sensation at the base of his member…darn the fact that Luka had thought to use it in that _way_, he really knew how to make Luze want more.

"Luka, I love you," he whispered as Luka continued to thrust within him and kept hitting his prostate dead on.

"I love you too Luze," he answered as he kissed Luze.

A whimper from Luze made Luka look at him. "What is it love?"

"I can't take much more Luka-" Luze was cut off when Luka answered, "I know, but can you hold on just a little longer? I want us to come together."

Luze nodded as Luka undid the ribbon and started to pump Luze's member in time to his thrusts.

"L..Luka, you are a tease," he remarked as Luka slowed and sped up his ministrations to his liking as Luze

"If I'm a tease, then I have a very _naughty_ solider boy," he purred while continuing his erratic pace as Luze bucked his hips up for more and his twin held him down.

"That's not fair Luka!" He exclaimed as Luka just smirked, his silver eyes brightening with love and lust that started to drive Luze close to the edge.

"So, you mean this isn't fair?" He questioned as he thrust even harder and Luze just begged for more.

Without a warning, both Luka and Luze came at the same time. "Well, that was breathtaking," Luze remarked as Luka smiled.

"What did you expect? With me as your lover, it'll always be breathtaking," he clarified as Luze fell asleep spent from their fun as Luka just watched him.

"You are everything to me," he whispered as he kissed Luze's forehead and fell asleep next to him.

A few weeks later, after their parents came home from their trip, and Luka had to pull another one of those 'cleaning clock' shifts again. _Damn, all I want to do tonight is go home and watch a movie with him,_ he thought to himself as he walked to their usual meeting spot at the corner, only dismayed to find that his twin wasn't there. _Where are you Luze? _A quick thought occurred to him, but he was praying that it wasn't true, and raced home…

Luka could hear the sound of falling dishes and yelling, mostly yelling-no doubt that it was their Father who was doing most of it. He could also hear their Mother pleading with him to stop…stop _what_, was the question. _Please, I don't want to lose him, if anything, don't let him be too badly hurt…_ he thought to himself as he walked into the house and ran to the kitchen.

The first thing that Luka could see was the blood…from the kitchen cabinets to the table top and floor, there was blood, and no doubt about it, it was Luze's. Thankfully, Luze was leaning against the sink with some help from their Mother. "Luze, are you okay?" Luka wondered as Luze turned to look at him.

He gave Luka a bit of a grim smile. "Yeah, but I'm in pain," he answered as he clutched at his side.

"Your Father went to go and get his sword," their Mother warned as Luka nodded.

"Don't worry love, I won't let him hurt you again," he replied, looking at Luze and kissed him on the cheek.

Once their Father came back, Luka was standing there with his sword drawn, and ready for a fight.

"My eldest son, coming to fight me…what's the reason behind this?" He asked as Luka's eyes turned into a steely silver color.

"You hurt Luze, and that is something that I don't forgive easily!" He answered, rushing towards his Father in a charge with his sword raised.

"You're better than your twin, so give me a valid reason why you should even protect him anyway?" He countered as their swords clashed.

"It's because you never did, and you never even showed him once that you really cared about him!" Luka yelled as he pushed his Father back.

"So, you're telling me that you do? Spare me the truth Luka, because it seems like this relationship is only about being used, don't you think?" He joked as Luka's powers started to rage out of control.

In the blink of an eye, Luka knocked their Father out. "The answer to that Father, is that there is such a thing as true love, and not being used," he stated as he walked back inside and the maids brought their Father back into the house.

"Luka, why did you do that?" Luze wondered as they both heard their Mother sigh.

"Don't worry Mother, I've got it covered," he explained to her, as she smiled and went to go and take care of her husband.

He looked back to Luze, and whispered, "because you are everything to me Luze, and I'll never leave you."

Luze smiled as their lips met for a passionate kiss as it began to rain…

**Luka and Luze: **That was sweet!

**Aurora:** I know boys, besides, you both gave me the ideas.

**Luka:** Glad to be of help Yuki. *hugs you*

**Luze:** When are you going to start on the others?

**Aurora:** Soon, but I hope that everyone reads and reviews, since they would be very much appreciated!

**Luka and Luze:** Don't worry, they will.

**Aurora:** I know, and I can't wait to see what they think once they read it!


End file.
